The Gundam Gang meets the Suzaku Squad
by G Chan85
Summary: The people from Gundam meet the Fushigi Yuugi people! OH what a riot this should be! It is in Duo's POV, Oh Suzaku what was I thinking!^_^;;; It's only R for language...enjoy!!^_^ reviews please!!


Author's Note: Hello everyone! Don't Know what possessed me to write about Gundam and FY but oh wellz. I'm not too sure if this is that good ^_^;; so write reviews to let me know if I should continue on with my story. I check reviews almost everyday so I'll be looking if you have any suggestions for me just e-mail me I'd love to hear from you. I dedicate this story to V- babe since she helped me out with the Gundam part of the story...I'm not very good at understanding Gundam Wing but she does, thanks for your help ^_^ I had fun doing this with you. Well now enjoy everyone!  
  
  
  
It was one fine day and I was chillin with my friends as usual, when all of a sudden a girl fell onto my head.  
  
"What the hell is that!" I exclaimed as I pushed her off of me.  
  
"Wow I sure do get around." She laughs slightly as she stands up. "Thanks for breaking my fall." She laughed her stupidly annoying giggle once again.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" Heero yells as he walks over to me and the girl.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know she fell out of the sky and onto my head!" I massaged my temples; "Did I mention it hurt too?"  
  
Just then I saw something that I never saw before, seven guys just fell out the sky. And just by chance they landed on Heero, big mistake for them.  
  
"What the hell is going on here? Who do you think you guys are? Get your fat asses off of me!" Heero screams as he tries to get out from everyone.  
  
Hotohori shot up and exclaimed. "Well I never!"  
  
"Don't you talk to his highness that way!" Chiriko got up and yelled out to Heero.  
  
"My ass isn't big, is it Tama-kins?" Nuriko questioned as he stood up and checked out his ass.  
  
Then Quatre, Trowa, and Wufy came over to see what was going on. Quatre looked at me questioningly and asked, "What's going on here Duo, what did you do now?"  
  
"I have no idea, I didn't do anything this time, stop yelling at me." I whimpered slightly. Quatre is always yelling at me, if it isn't for the food missing in the fridge it's something else.  
  
"I wonder how we got into this world you know? We just came out from the sky! Maybe there are beast gods here too you know?" Chichiri stated.  
  
We all looked at him dumbfounded, "What in the hell are you talking about!?" I exclaimed, these new people were really ticking me off. And I'm normally a happy guy who gets along but not with these guys no way. They were out of their minds talking about beast gods as if they came from Ancient China or something. Of course Mr. Noble Quatre tried to befriend them and find out where they came from and yadda yadda yadda.  
  
"So where exactly did you guys say you came from?" Quatre was awfully interested in their response.  
  
"Well..." Mitsukake was about the start to explain when Tasuki jumped right in.  
  
"We came from Konan. What's it to you blondie" This Tasuki guy obviously had no manners. He looked like a bandit by the way he dressed and came about things, a real tough guy...jerk!  
  
"I...I just wanted to be friendly..." Quatre was at a loss for words, poor guy, he means well but he gets pushed around.  
  
"Yea well, gomen but wouldn't you be annoyed if you just fell out of the sky and landed some where totally alien to where your used to living? I mean what the Fuck! Dammit I need a drink," Turns to Nuriko, "Hey buddy you got any sake with you?" The purple haired one shook his head no. Tasuki whimpered and sat on the bench sulking. Quatre shrugged, "Yes I suppose so, but I am not sure where exactly this place you call Konan is, I've never heard of it before."  
  
The blue haired guy from behind Heero asked, "Excuse me but where exactly are we? I have never seen a place like this before."  
  
"You my friend are in modern day Tokoyo, Japan." Trowa informed.  
  
The blue haired one went wide eyed in amazement with stars in his eyes and repeated the words that Trowa said, "Tokyo...Wow, I sure hope the money here is just as good as it is in Konan, I'm so...so happy." Tears rolled down his face but the starry amazement remained in his eyes.  
  
All the newcomers fell down and sweat dropped, I suppose that's not the first time he's done that ne? Anyway I guess I should be a little nicer to them, "Alright so what are your names?" 


End file.
